What happened next?
by gsrfan1
Summary: Summary: What happened after a certain moment in season 13, I think you all know the one. There will probably be loads of fics, ‘post’ this moment but oh well, the more the merrier.Spoiler Warning: If you live in the UK and haven’t seen S13E17 you may wan
1. Chapter 1

Title: What happened next?

Author: Gsrfan

Summary: What happened after a certain moment in season 13, I think you all know the one. There will probably be loads of fics, 'post' this moment but oh well, the more the merrier.

Spoiler Warning: If you live in the UK and haven't seen S13E17 you may want to avoid this for a while as it gives away a major moment.

Chapter 1

His hand cupped her cheek as he pulled away trying to catch his breath, the gear stick was jabbing painfully into his side but no force on earth was going to move him during this moment.

"So," Neela breathed, "You kissed me."

He swallowed hard, his eyes searching hers for any insight into her thoughts, judging by her kissing him back she wasn't mad…but this changed everything. They couldn't hide behind Gates and Katy anymore, or pretend that they didn't know that all the other wanted to do was hold each other and never let go. The feelings were out there and they couldn't be taken back.

"Yeah," he smiled, "but as I recall you did your fair share of kissing back."

Neela laughed and leant into his hand as his fingers caressed her cheek,

"Look Neela…." He said taking a deep breath, "I know that……" he stopped, hand tightening on the steering wheel as the bane of his existence otherwise known as a cell phone made itself known.

"Sorry" Neela said answering it, "Tony? Hi," she said almost nervously as Ray took his hand away from her and stared out the window. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I got a ride with someone else…..who? um….um….. just a friend."

'**Why did you lie?'**

Neela cringed as the double meaning in those words came out and Ray hung his head a little lower.

"Look I have to go now…bye" she said before flipping the phone shut.

"Ray….Ray…." she repeated putting her hand on his arm, "What I said…about just a friend… I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's cool," he said finally looking at her, "I shouldn't have done that…..you're not…. I mean…you're with Ga……" he was silenced as her lips joined his once again.

"You know, you're a lot more fun when you're not talking." she smirked,

"Yeah," he said letting out a breath, "I've heard that."

"On more than one occasion I'm sure." She laughed.

"Yeah, there's been a few, but only one that mattered." He added, the tone of conversation verging on serious again. "So…. What do we do now….what happens after this?"

"Well, first of all I think we go inside, because I'm freezing my arse off, then we talk… and see where we go from there."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled as he got out the car and joined her on her side, "Ladies first." He said pointing up to her door, slipping his hand into hers like it had always meant to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ray stood nervously in the doorway as Neela hung up her coat, the moment he had waited what seemed like a lifetime for was right in front of him and he didn't know what to do.

"You wanna sit down?" Neela asked, nerves threatening to make themselves known in her voice.

"Sure," Ray said as he sank into her sofa, "So…. We should talk right?"

"Yeah," Neela smiled, "but this time instead of talking around the issue like we have for three years I think we should break the surface of what we really want to say."

"You know I think the surface is well and truly broken now don't you?" he smirked playfully as he remembered the feel of her lips on his.

"I guess," she smiled sitting next to him, " So……" she said twisting her hands together, "this is weird right… I mean you think it's weird too don't you?" she rambled.

Ray just laughed kindly at her; he loved it when she got flustered like this.

"So um…… Coffee," she continued, "standing up, "Coffee would help."

"Don't," Ray said rising and taking her gently by the arm, his chest brushing against her arm, "we both know that's not we came here for."

Neela looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat as he cupped her cheek.

"We're supposed to be talking." She said as he ran his hand down her neck, gently pulling her closer.

"Do you really think I've waited this long to talk to you?" he asked his voice husky.

"No," she whispered breathlessly, tiptoeing as she put her arms around his neck, he smiled as he put both hands on her face gently moving her towards him. His bottom lip grazed hers and she moved forward before he could pull away.

Sensing her enthusiasm he lifted her up so her legs were around his waist and sat down on the sofa so she was nestled gently in his lap. For a moment they just sat and stared at each other as he twisted her hair around his fingers, earning a soft sigh whenever his hands brushed her neck.

"Neela….I ….I ….." he stuttered, nerves getting the best of him,

"I know," she smiled, "believe me I know."

He pulled her towards him missing her touch, his hands trembling as the kiss became more urgent, neither of them planned on waiting another three years for each other. Neela slipped her hands under his shirt, the coolness making him shiver and give her a playful look. She just shrugged, winking at him as she pulled it over his head, wondering how she had managed to go without seeing him like that for so long.

He smiled slightly as he caught her admiring the view and started undoing the buttons on her shirt, dying inside as she pushed his hands away and stared him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she said holding her hands in his, "but as much I want to, this is too fast, we were supposed to talk, there are some things that need to be said before this can happen."

"Ok," he said rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, "you're right. You can go first."

Neela smirked at his 'chivalry', he was just too much of a chicken to do it himself.

"What about Katy?" she said simply,

"What about Gates'" he answered softly,

"I asked you first." She countered,

"Ok," he said, "There is no Katy, I broke up with her weeks ago, it wasn't fair to her. We both knew it was never going to be anything serious but I still felt guilty. So….what about Gates'?"

"He was a mistake, but one that I had to make to get me to this point. I'm going to tell him that it's over."

"Are you going to tell him why?" Ray asked,

"I think he'll be able to figure that out on his own," she smiled,

"So, we talked," he whispered after a few moments of silence, his lips moving dangerously close to her neck, causing her to shiver,

"Yeah," she breathed, "Maybe we could do something else now?"

Ray couldn't stop the grin that came over his face, as took his hands and put them around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered, finally able to get the words out,

"I love you too," she smiled as her lips pressed against his, "I think I always did."

Brushing the hair away from her eyes he kissed her again, deeper and more passionately than the tentative kiss in the car, filling with happiness when she returned it and pushed herself against him.

"You know this would be so much easier if we were at my place?" he joked,

"Why's that?"

"I know where the bedroom is there." He said winking at her,

"Hmm," she sighed, "well I think I could give you a tour,"

"I'd like that," he smiled as she stood up and led him down the corridor to her room. "I'd like that very much."

The end

**As for what happened next …..I'm sure you can all figure that one out on your own.**


End file.
